Gift
by niedlichta
Summary: Ryugamine Mikado flu. Tanpa ada sarung tangan untuk menghangatkan. Jika ditambah sebuah bingkisan untuk hadiah, akankah dia merasa lebih baik? MasaomiMikado. Drabble-ish. RnR, please?


**I do not own Durarara. I juts borrow these character from Ryohgo Narita.**

**.**

**Gift**

**A drabble by niedlichta, for Date Becomes Your Fate Infantrum Challenge**

**.**

Siang yang dingin di Ikebukuro—wajar, mengingat tanggal di kalender menunjukkan kalau ini musim dingin. Salju terlihat turun, tak lebat, tapi cukup untuk membuat seseorang menggigil kedinginan—tepatnya, seseorang di depan komputer, yang—

"Hat-cih!"

—terus menerus bersin.

Pemuda bersurai hitam ini menggosok hidungnya perlahan. Hei, bukan maunya juga kalau dia kedinginan. Bukan maunya juga untuk mengeluarkan udara semi otonom dengan keras dari hidung dan mulutnya setiap semenit sekali, kawan.

... Tapi sumpah. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa terkena flu.

Oh ya... Mari kita ingat alasannya—oh, karena dia tidak memakai sarung tangan saat Kida mengajaknya—tepatnya, _memaksanya_ _bermain bola salju_ di taman?

Oh, sungguh kekanakan. Tidak ada terimakasih untuk Kida Masaomi.

Cokelat hangat bahkan tidak dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Oke, dia akui, pertahanan tubuhnya memang melemah kemarin. Dan itu bahkan diperburuk karena dia tidak punya sarung tangan ataupun syal ataupun jaket ataupun—hei, sudahlah.

Kalau mau, beli saja. Iya 'kan? Tidak susah.

Oh, manis sekali, kawan. Ryugamine Mikado hanyalah seorang remaja, yang baru datang dari desa ke kota besar bernama Ikebukuro, dan menghabiskan hampir seluruh tabungannya untuk membeli satu set komputer. Jika dia membeli satu pasang sarung tangan yang bagus untuk mencegahnya kedinginan, dia tidak akan memakan apapun bulan ini. Dan tidak, sarung tangan yang murah tidak akan cukup untuk bertahan selama musim dingin.

Dia menggosokkan tangannya—tambah dingin saja di sini. Perlukah Ryugamine Mikado diberi tahu kalau kelemahannya adalah jari-jarinya? Atau perlukah dia diberi tahu untuk menaikkan suhu pemanas ruangannya?

Matanya menatap ke arah komputer di hadapannya—meskipun sakit, maniak internet tetaplah maniak internet. Satu _troll _tampan dan sebuah _Dullahan_ tanpa kepala, yang dengan misteriusnya terasa sangat _moe,_ masih setia menemaninya untuk ber_chatting_ ria.

_Ting tong_

Ah, bel berbunyi.

Kelereng hitam itu melirik ke arah pintu apartemennya sebentar—sebelum akhirnya mengetik pesan di _chat_ yang berbunyi, **"Ada tamu. Tunggu sebentar ( ' O.,O)/"**

Menggosokkan jarinya di hidung lagi—Ryugamine Mikado sukses membuat organ penciumannya itu terlihat seperti rusa milik Santa Claus. Dia lalu berdiri, kepalanya terasa agak pusing. Dengan langkah sempoyongan, dia berusaha membuka pintu coklat itu perlahan.

"Hi—yaa..." dengan suara sengau, dia berujar sembari membuka pintu itu...

"Siapha di shana?"

... dan suara sengau miliknya disambut dengan kekosongan.

Dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan dikejutkan oleh sebuah kotak berwarna _pink_ yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Remaja dengan badan ramping itu berjongkok, mengambil bingkisan yang bertuliskan "Hadiah, Untuk yang Tercinta" dari entah siapa itu.

Sobekan kecil terdengar—kita dapat mendengar tokoh utama kita menggumam seperti, _"Sial, susah sekali terbuka," _atau _"Tuhan, jariku kaku karena kedinginan," _atau_ "Kalau saja ada sarung tangan, aku pasti sembuh."_

Kertas berkilau dengan warna hati itu akhirnya terbuka dengan bunyi "kresek" pelan. Ryugamine berusaha mengintip keadaan di dalam kotak, dan yang dia dapatkan adalah—

Adalah—

Adalah—

—sepasang sarung tangan. Terbuat dari kulit, berwarna cokelat, dan hangat.

"..."

Dia _speechless_. Ajaibnya, hanya dengan melihat benda itu saja, dia merasa flu-nya sudah sembuh. Efek_ placebo_ memang mengerikan.

"Oke—aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa," dia mengenakan sepasang kulit itu di tangannya yang terasa beku. "Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih dengan orang yang membelikanku ini~"

Suaramu sangat moe, Mikado. Sana, kembalilah ke dalam rumah. Sebelum remaja putra berambut kuning yang menggigil di bawah tangga apartemenmu itu mati kedinginan, karena menunggu kau selesai terkagum-kagum dengan _tag _harga yang tergantung di benda yang sedang kau pakai.

**.**

**Fin**

_**... dan karya ini mengantarkan saya pada tanggal 31 Oktober 1993.**_

**.**

Gaje. Iya, ini gaje. T_T #dilema

Romancenya gak kerasa, ya? Maaf. U_U Soalnya... Rasanya aneh kalo ngebuat yang gimana gimana gitu dengan pair ini. *tapi tetep dibuat juga* #plak

Ganti genre, ding xD Thanks buat Sanich-san :*

Review?


End file.
